1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a silicon-base alloy of prealloyed powder containing aluminum and is preferably in the form of gas atomized prealloyed powder suitable for consolidation to produce sputtering targets.
2. Background of the Invention
Planar and rotatable sputtering targets of a silicon base alloy containing aluminum have conventionally been produced using plasma spray techniques with elemental blended powder used as the feed stock. These targets are primarily used to provide conductive, scratch resistant, and glare resistant coatings to video flat panel displays as well as automotive glass.
These conventional targets are deficient in that the compositions thereof are not uniform as a result of the use of elemental powder, which results in non-uniformity of the finished, coated surface produced therefrom.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a binary silicon base alloy of prealloyed powder containing aluminum which may be used in the production of sputtering targets that provides advantages both in uniformity of composition and ease of target manufacture over conventional practices.
In accordance with the invention, a binary silicon-base alloy of prealloyed powder is provided having, in weight percent, less than 10 aluminum, excluding zero. Preferably, the alloy has 6% maximum aluminum, excluding zero, and more preferably, the alloy has about 6% aluminum.
The alloy may be in the form of gas atomized, prealloyed powder. This powder may be consolidated to form a consolidated article therefrom, which may be a sputtering target.
By the use of the practice of the invention, the consolidated article is characterized by a microstructure substantially free of unalloyed silicon and aluminum. This provides a high degree of uniformity throughout the structure of the article.
The binary alloy of prealloyed powder in accordance with the invention may be produced from a heat of the alloy that is gas atomized to produce prealloyed powder particles therefrom. The heat may be produced by vacuum induction melting.